Obituary
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Post-Skyfall, plus de hurt que de comfort. "Q n'aperçoit de lui que son large dos marbré de cicatrices laiteuses, ses épaules noueuses de muscles, sa nuque et l'angle carré de sa mâchoire où naît une barbe rêche et grisonnante, mais cela lui suffit pour le reconnaître. Bond n'est pas un type banal. Il a décidé que Bond n'est pas un type banal."


Ce oneshot est plutôt inattendu, mais sans prendre la direction que je lui avait donné à l'origine, il m'a fait un bien fou. _Skyfall_ est trop parfait pour m'appartenir. Je réponds avec amour aux reviews, questions et autres critiques de votre part, bonne lecture, bonne rentrée et bonne année, mes grands !

* * *

**Obituary**

* * *

Il se trouve déjà là lorsqu'il pénètre dans la pièce.

Q n'aperçoit de lui que son large dos marbré de cicatrices laiteuses, ses épaules noueuses de muscles, sa nuque et l'angle carré de sa mâchoire où naît une barbe rêche et grisonnante, mais cela lui suffit pour le reconnaître. Bond n'est pas un type banal. Il a décidé que Bond n'est pas un type banal.

Il se fige dans l'encadrement de la porte, les doigts posés sur le chambranle métallique, et effleure l'idée de faire demi-tour pour se planter devant son ordinateur, s'achever avec quelques vidéos de lolcats et revenir lorsque l'agent aura quitté les lieux ; mais s'il fait systématiquement péter les bâtiments dans lesquels il est censé s'infiltrer discrètement, Bond n'en appartient pas moins au gratin des agents secrets britanniques, et Q sait qu'il ne peut qu'avoir détecté sa présence. Il paraîtrait ridicule de prendre ostensiblement la fuite, d'autant plus que le jeune homme n'est pas certain d'être capable de répondre à Bond si celui-ci lui demande la raison pour laquelle il fuit, pour laquelle il _le_ fuit.

Lui-même n'en sait foutrement rien. Et ne veut peut-être pas se risquer à savoir.

Il n'y a pas d'ordinateur pour répondre à ce genre de question et d'une certaine manière, cela l'inquiète.

Il s'avance d'un pas qu'il essaye de rendre le moins timide possible, silencieux. Bond lui lance un bref coup d'œil – l'un de ceux, absents, bleu vide et impénétrables, qui font sa spécialité – avant de retourner sans rien dire au contenu de son casier. Q retient un soupir soulagé. Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'est attendu.

Tournant le dos à Bond, il déverrouille son casier, un haut bloc métallique qui lui rappelle le lycée. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Tout est parfaitement rangé à l'intérieur ; la tasse ornée de sa fameuse initiale est posée à hauteur de regard, se vantant, crâneuse, de valoir dix points au Scrabble. Q la trouvait d'abord amusante, mais les cafouillages des dernières missions commencent à lui rendre insupportable le petit nombre trop fier placé juste sous la lettre ; ces derniers temps, lui ne vaut pas plus qu'un six.

Il tend la main et la tourne pour ne plus l'avoir sous le nez, jetant à peine un œil à son pc de rechange, aux stylos éparpillés, à sa vieille paire de lunettes et aux autres babioles qui traînaient dans le coin.

Il attrape d'un geste engourdi le t-shirt qui pend soigneusement dans la penderie aménagée sous les planches du casier, referme la porte sans la verrouiller et se laisse tomber sur le banc de bois qui se trouve au centre du vestiaire. Le vêtement sur les genoux, il se masse les tempes du bout des doigts en grimaçant douloureusement – il a mis un certain temps à boucler la réactualisation des mots de passe, virus et autres pièges qui garantissent la sécurité des fichiers du MI6 et qu'il change toutes les semaines. Il aurait certainement terminé plus tôt s'il n'avait pas dû parer quelques agressions informatiques perpétrées sous ses yeux, mais le destin en a décidé autrement et il n'a fini de faire imploser les ordinateurs des geeks qui ont tenté de le hacker qu'à une heure tardive, longtemps après le départ des derniers employés.

Un soupir imperceptible lui échappe.

Ses doigts passent brièvement dans ses cheveux, dégageant une mèche inopportune de devant ses yeux avant de dézipper son cardigan Dries van Noten et de déboutonner sa chemise. Cela fait un moment qu'il a retiré sa cravate, mais la flemme le retient de partir à sa recherche au milieu des gobelets de café vides, des piles de documents, des clés usb, des câbles et des composants électroniques qui traînent sur le comptoir qui lui sert de bureau. Il sourit derrière le tissu lorsqu'il enfile son t-shirt propre, songeant que son torse imberbe et maigrichon doit faire bien pâle figure à côté des tablettes de chocolat grêlées d'impacts de balles de Bond ; il ne voit pas le sourire qui gagne les lèvres de l'espion au même moment.

Bond retient un ricanement moqueur. Ce n'est pas sa silhouette de dernier de la classe de gym qui l'amuse, mais la pensée du savon que risque de se prendre son jeune Quartermaster en rentrant chez lui aux aurores ; il entend presque le garçon jurer à sa mère, qu'il imagine un peu coincée, qu'il n'a pas passé la nuit avec une fille. Sa rêverie s'interrompt lorsque Q sort le museau du col de son t-shirt, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux plus révoltés que jamais.

Le gosse remarque que Bond l'observe.

Il croise son regard trop bleu d'un air faussement distrait et finit par s'y ancrer – les puits arctiques qui servent d'yeux à l'agent s'attachent également à lui.

Bond est toujours torse nu, figé devant un casier d'où s'échappe un bordel tentaculaire de visages photographiés barrés de croix rouges, de fringues roulées en boule, de flasques à whisky vides et d'armes en miettes que Q cherche partout depuis des lustres. Les rides soucieuses qui plissent sa peau là où le temps, la fatigue et les emmerdes ont choisi de s'installer sont plus creusées que jamais, sillonnant son visage perpétuellement crispé comme s'il venait de boire un verre de vinaigre.

Le silence s'étire quelques secondes sans que leur regard ombilical ne se rompe.

« Vous avez l'air claqué, commente finalement Q d'une voix un peu lasse, asséchée de l'enjouement qu'elle transporte habituellement.

— Vous avez une sale gueule aussi, je vous rassure, » répond Bond après avoir rangé sa serviette encore humide dans son casier, se tournant vers lui pour enfiler une chemise blanche tâchée de terre, de poussière et de sang. « Mais moi, personne me privera de sortie si je découche. »

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, la raillerie lui est venue aux lèvres aussi naturellement que l'entrecuisse visqueuse d'amour d'une gonzesse. Sa voix un peu brusque, celle qui ferait démissionner les plus braves stagiaires si le MI6 se risquait un jour à en employer, résonne doucement contre les casiers métalliques des locaux. Q ne répond rien, il est d'abord un peu désarçonné par la vanne, puis se souvient que c'est leur jeu et esquisse un sourire qu'il sait faux et amer mais que Bond ne perce pas à jour.

Il aimerait vraiment avoir quelqu'un pour le priver de sortie, mais il sait qu'il ne trouvera à son retour que la chaleur du radiateur qu'il aura encore oublié d'éteindre, le réconfort des écrans d'ordinateurs en veille grésillant doucement dans l'appartement et les sourires de quelques visages perdus plaqués sous verre, étriqués dans leurs cadres poussiéreux.

Son sourire s'éteignant doucement, il reste silencieux.

On ne parle pas de sa famille, ou de celle qu'on a pas, au MI6. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il fait comme s'il ne savait pas pour Skyfall et ses landes brûlées, pour les statues de cerfs dont les bois de pierre moussue ont fini en miettes, pour le génocide de souvenirs en lequel consistait la destruction de la fière baraque des Bond. En verrouillant les archives de la mission ayant conduit à la perte de son premier boss, en les stockant loin dans les profondeurs piégées de son ordinateur, il les a également condamnés dans son propre esprit.

D'une certaine manière, c'est plus facile comme ça, et puis il sait que Bond en ferait autant s'il savait. Et puis surtout, qu'il ne sait pas.

Bond semble s'étonner de ne pas l'entendre répliquer de saloperie piquante, mais ne relève pas. Il a son air animal des retours de mission et c'est peut-être pour ça que ses yeux sont si bleus, pense Q, pour compenser tout le rouge qui a giclé. La plaie mal couturée qui lui tranche le flanc a l'air d'être douloureuse, Bond ne cille pas mais on entend dans son souffle quelque chose de plus lourd que d'habitude. L'air racle le fond de sa gorge comme s'il s'était coincé une épine qu'il ne parvenait pas à déloger de la moquette rouge et humide de sa trachée.

L'image se brouille une seconde, Q ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir ; le vertige le prend d'abord aux tripes, sourd, puis remonte aussitôt pour se loger dans son cœur, lui paralyser toute la cage thoracique et finir sa course dans ses tempes. De nouveau, il ferme les yeux, s'efforce de ne pas céder à la pression du malaise, garde la tête droite alors qu'elle lui semble peser des tonnes.

« Vous étiez à Abidjan, » commente-t-il sans entendre sa voix, étouffée par le chuintement neigeux du sang follement battant à ses oreilles.

Il se passe une main sur le front où le glace une pellicule de sueur froide, c'est étrange, il a l'impression que son corps est complètement décalé de ses sensations, qu'il n'est plus synchrone avec lui-même.

Il n'entend pas la réponse de Bond.

Doucement, le vertige s'estompe, le scintillement laisse place à un léger acouphène qui disparaît bientôt totalement. Chaque morceau du vestiaire reprend sa place dans l'espace et le corps de Bond se reconstitue sous ses yeux : lourds cernes gris, grimace chienne, peau brûlée par le soleil. Sa blessure a des airs de crevasse ; les ponts de suture qui relient les deux rives sont par endroits encroûtés d'une boue brune. Q pense à du sang, à du pus, à la poussière de la Côte d'Ivoire, puis détourne le regard lorsque le dégoût prend le pas sur la fascination : c'est comme regarder une momie fichée derrière une vitrine rendue trouble par les empreintes digitales de dizaines de gosses. Un moment c'est absolument captivant, aussitôt après la bile vous brûle la gorge et se perd en petites tâches claires sur vos vêtements, vous déchirant les boyaux et le cœur.

Les yeux dans le vague, un début de migraine lui fracassant l'intérieur du front, Q se laisse penser qu'il vient de trouver l'expression parfaite pour définir cet homme qui passe son temps à sauver le monde mais qui oublie trop souvent de sauver sa propre peau.

En face de lui Bond fronce les sourcils, les lèvres entrouvertes, mais ne repose pas sa question. Son « ça va ? » trop longtemps mastiqué sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche, de toute façon. Il commence à boutonner sa chemise en partant du bas, mais seuls ses doigts sont à l'ouvrage, ses yeux ont du mal à quitter Q – si le jeune homme l'agace lorsqu'il frétille d'insolence dans son bureau, le nez dans ses circuits imprimés, son atonie a un goût étrange auquel il n'est pas habitué.

Q sait, sent que les yeux tranchants sont posés sur lui, mais il a beau se lever, faire mine de ranger les affaires de son casier en évitant cette fichue tasse, étirer ses muscles endoloris par les heures passées sur sa chaise rembourrée de cuir, les pointes bleues ne le lâchent pas. Elles le transpercent d'autant plus violemment lorsqu'il se retourne pour vérifier que la fatigue ne le fait pas simplement délirer et que la réponse s'impose : _non_, lorsqu'il les yeux du meilleur agent britannique lui violent une fois de plus les rétines.

Alors, pour ne plus voir la ride d'inquiétude qui a rejoint les autres, créant un petit renflement de peau juste entre les sourcils clairs de Bond, Q retire ses lunettes, et le flou qui brouille le visage de l'espion le soulage un moment de ce regard trop lourd qui l'abîme un peu plus chaque jour.

Dans quelques heures, au lever du soleil, Bond pénètrera dans les locaux du MI6, validant plus d'une dizaine de fois son laissez-passer magnétique sur des portes métalliques toutes plus épaisses les unes que les autres. Il croisera son reflet dans les lunettes noires des agents postés un peu partout dans les couloirs, se trouvera une sale gueule mais ne fera rien pour y remédier. Il ne jettera qu'un vague coup d'œil au bureau de Q lorsqu'il passera sur la passerelle qui le surplombe, détournant le regard aussitôt qu'il aura repéré le museau fatigué et indéniablement douloureux de son Quartermaster. Il se rendra jusqu'aux sous-sols du bâtiments pour s'entraîner – les escaliers qu'il descendra pour s'enfoncer sous terre feront saigner sa blessure, mais il ne portera même pas la main sur les points de suture tendus s'arrachant doucement de sa peau rouge et enflée.

Mallory sera déjà dans les locaux. Professionnel à en mourir, il échangera avec lui quelques banalités relatives à la mission de la veille, l'engueulera d'avoir encore une fois détruit un monument classé par l'Unesco puis s'éloignera d'un pas de directeur. Bond l'interpellera et cela lui fera froncer les sourcils.

« Il fait la gueule, Q ? »

M haussera les épaules sans dire un mot, la mâchoire crispée de responsabilités et les yeux débordant de rapports à signer, puis passera la porte de verre en songeant vaguement au jeune génie du MI6. Il l'oubliera aussitôt qu'il croisera Eve, jupe fendue et bras chargés de dossiers.

Une fois seul dans la salle d'entraînement, Bond enfilera l'un des épais casques antibruits pendus au mur et tendra son bras droit dont un Walther P22 87mm sera l'extension métallique. C'est en s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit le visage mort de son Quartermaster qu'il visera la silhouette tracée sur un panneau à vingt mètres de lui ; la balle touchera le cœur de sa victime de papier.


End file.
